Rennie Deremoinai/Post Apocalypse
Rennie is a 21 year old ANBU leader from the village of the shadows. He graduated as a genin at the age of 9. He is known as the weakest of his team and the underdog of the leaf. He is still very much alive but has had plenty of near death experiences. Rennie has the Deremoinai ability known as the demon gates. This ability is like the 8 gates but more destructive and reckless. He also has the rinnegan for reasons but his bjuu was destroyed. Personality Rennie as the ANBU leader is very serious. He trashes his emotions and becomes a merciless killer. However, when not on his Anbu duties, Rennie is very laid back and less serious. He cares for his friends and is more than willing to risk his life. Rennie is also very sarcastic which sometimes misleads the enemy into thinking he is weak. Physical Appearance Rennie has long hair for a boy. His jet black hair falls to the bottom of his neck and falls past his ears. He has a half fringe that goes past his right eye but is spiked apart using gel. He wears a black jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He also wears black pants and black shoes that cover his toes. Rennie wears black fingerless cloves with the shadow's logo on it. He wears a usual anbu attire Background From birth to the age of 8, Rennie lived with his father. His mother had died during birth. However, Rennie's life continued as normal. He would train with his Dad. Go to academy with his teamates and have a good chow down every evening. One day Rennie's father went on a secret mission and told Rennie to stay at home. Rennie ignored this and went after his father. His father was ambushed by bunch of Kumo nin and was killed in mere seconds. Rennie saw this and went into a deep rage. He activated the first Demon Gate known as greed and killed them all with his bare hands. One nin was still alive and tried to attack Rennie with a Fire ball justu, Rennie then used Storm Release: Thunder Clap to block the justu and stabbed him with his bare hands. Abilities Rennie's chakra nature is lightning. His kekkai genkai is storm release.He can use various lightning moves including Raikiri. He is also very good with his swords and weapons. Using various shurikens and even a demon ind shuriken. Rennie can fight with hand to hand combat but lacks in genjustu and often struggles to break out of it. He has been working on his Genjustu ever since. Rennie is very fast and has strength to match his speed. However, he lacks battle intelligence and rushes in to attack to quickly. '''Mercenary- '''Really quick to draw weapon or justu. Also very good with taijustu but lacks in blocking attacks. Can scout and alert others of any incoming danger. Good aim with throwing objects. Rennie can substitute any of his weapons with a clone at any given moment. Another reason Rennie is a Mercenary is because he is very handy with swords. He holds one of the great seven swords known as Nuibari and also wields 2 small Katana. Demonic 8 gates In this form Rennie skins becomes red and his hair is spiky. He has a green aura and his eyes become completely white. He becomes stronger and his speed is incredible in this form. Rennie's ninjustu becomes stronger and become demonic (e.g. Demonic Lightning Release or Demonic Storm Release). The gate also gives him advanced healing abilities. The higher the gate, the more powerful Rinnegan The rinnegan in his eyes are currently lay dormant, however, they still maintain their full power. He also has *Hawk Sage Mode *Summoning Jutsu *Exceptional Genjustu *Lightning Release Armor Story/Arcs History After Rapture Before Yami destroyed the Earth. Rennie travelled to the future with several people to bring back the human race. After devoloping families and villages, he placed a rinnegan user and a very strong genjustu and forced him to use Rinne Tensei to bring back Naruto Uzumaki. This of course killed the user. Rennie then took his dna and placed the Rinnegan in his own eyes. Unlike Nagato, Rennie can activate and deactivate it on his whim and it does not drain his strength. He then travelled further on into the future with Naruto and formed the ANBU for the village hidden in the Shadows whilst Naruto became the village kage met, Kato Senshi, Raitoningu Minato, Menma Isunagi. He introduced himself as their assistant senpai and began telling them the secrets of the Shadows. Stats